


A Promise Made

by The_Pocky_Princess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, No death for once!, Oc on the side too, Very cute babies, pastel!marco, punk!jean, trans!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pocky_Princess/pseuds/The_Pocky_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is a spin-off mini fic I'm making as a surprise for my RP buddy, whose amazing Oc for our JeanMarco roleplay has stolen my heart utterly. <3 I love Noah<br/>And this is all based on our universe, only at this point the boys are settled in a little house of their own off campus...<br/>We'll get to that later.</p><p>No death this time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Made

It had been months since they'd moved out together- Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean and Marco. Out from the Rose dorms of their university and out into a frat house not far from the main campus. Life was pretty good, everyone pitched in on the rent- not that they would strictly need to with Marco's family keeping him backed up with enough money to sink the second Titanic, but that wasn't the point.

The house wasn't exactly large, but it was big enough for 4. 5 was a squeeze sometimes; having only two double bedrooms and not large ones at that. Noah didn't live with them by any means, not permanently. But Marco and Jean would never say no to his company.  
Marco certainly, on nights like this anyway.

Jean was on a late shift at work, the central heating in the house was busted, and he needed someone to cuddle up with to save himself from turning to a giant freckle-sickle. Bring in his tall human radiator of a punk; with red hair to match, and you have a happy Marco. 

Tucked up in bed and curled against the side of Noah, peacefully asleep and worn out from some previous activities, that had left the smaller of the pair quite naked at this time, not that he cared. He had a giant human radiator for company, so it didn't matter at all.  
Noah remained awake, with an arm tucked around the other gently and just watching him in the dim light, contemplating things while Marco slept quietly. This arrangement was odd, but he liked it this way. Marco was so soft and cuddly, and so sweet you just had to love the pastel goth, and then there was his rambunctious punk boyfriend Jean to match up. An unlikely pair- but somehow, it worked. Very well.

The door came open quickly and almost slammed on the way shut to reveal a slightly snow covered Jean looking displeased with the cold weather, and shaking it out of his beanie and hair as he entered. Noah did move to sit up; but with freckles sleeping on his arm it wasn't a wise choice, and instead just smiles and mouths his silent greeting, "Hey." in Jean's direction, who smiles a little and shakes off any unwanted white residue from the snow outside.

"Winter's a bitch." He whispers lowly, slinking into bed after stripping down to his briefs, and settles into bed behind Marco, nestled beside the side of the others neck and smirking a little in Noah's direction, who matches the expression; Now rolling onto his side to let an arm slide over Marco's angular hipline to reach for Jean, who accepts this hold and settles in for the night.

"Yeah It is...Notice anything?" Noah smiles a little, knowing something that Jean clearly had overlooked; judging by his questioning expression.

"...haircut?"

"No, come on it's obvious."

"...Oh! No binder?"

"Got it."

"Holy shit you actually got Marco to stay out of it longer than for a shower? Impressive dude. He needs to breathe without it sometimes, so well done." Jean smiles, now noticing the lack of the navy coloured material on the freckled boy in the middle of this sandwich they had created for him.

"Yeah, he's sensitive as ever. Nothing pleasure won't bribe him out of if you wind him up enough. But he was fine with it, so it's all good." Noah smiles, with a gentle sigh, eyes sliding shut in seeing that Jean was honestly about to drop out, and he settled to a good night in.

 

It was rare Marco ever left the binding, it was his safe zone. And having become very aware of the lack of top surgery he'd been able to get- not wanting to rely on his family income to pay for everything, his chest had become a very sore spot for the latter. With the birth name Margo; born to a mother unable to have boys, and being born the only non-twin out of his girl ridden family, the name easily changed to Marco when he found himself in the wrong gender. Bottom surgery had gone fine and he was very happy with himself, but top? He'd been busty as he had grown, despite the hormone injections, and the thick tissue was something he hated above most other things. It was sad- to the boys anyway. They wanted him happy.  
So generally, touching was a no-go. The one with the most chance of that is Noah, he was always promisingly gentle, and treated Marco like a china doll at all times, whereas Jean is a little more rough handed- not that Marco didn't like that. The punk pair were certainly hot on their own, let alone together.

 

Noah couldn't have expected this though. Rolling over in the night; having ended up on his back once again, to find that Marco was wide awake- a large feat for someone who practically dies when they fall asleep, and eyes struck wide with apparent anxiety.  
"Baby? You okay?" The redhead questions, wondering if he was half awake or something, but when all he gets is a whimper in return, he knew something was wrong.  
Jean was still asleep behind Marco, so that was something.  
"Marco what's going on...?" He questions again, though really he knew he wasn't getting a coherent answer, and attempts to get closer to the other, laying an arm over his side to ease him, though it doesn't really work and the smaller almost grimaces.  
This was odd, Marco loved to be cuddled and appreciated with touch, though Noah soon worked it out- sliding his hand up over the other's side and suddenly feeling an arm across the side of his ribs, clearly belonging to Jean, and following along until he can find the hand belonging to said arm-

practically vice gripping one, very sore I should add, chest of Marco.  
Noah almost groaned in annoyance at this, but reaches over to give Jean a sharp nudge to get the light sleeper awake, and upon realizing- the punk quickly retracts his hand.  
"Fuck-! Sorry Marco..." He huffs quietly, but is quick to crawl up close to his back and nuzzle his spine, wanting to be forgiven for his accidental crime. But freckles just curls in on himself, arms tucked around his sides and wedged in the pits of his arms, and on the verge of hyper ventilating.  
"Jean. Binder. It's on the floor behind you, grab it." Noah breaths calm, though his tone is protective as per usual, pulling Marco into his lap to sit up, but doesn't try to move his arms until the navy blue object is found, and Marco seems far happier with it near to himself, and hurries to clip everything back on, pulling himself flat again and able to take comfort in his safety item of choice, laying against Noah once more.

"Thankyou..."

"it's fine, he didn't mean it though okay? Just go back to sleep baby, it's okay..." Noah hums a little, petting the brunettes hair softly and rolling back down to take them both back inside the warm covers, and Jean curls back against Marco again; who is now laying on his back, so this was far easier than before.

"Ugh that was real stupid of me."

"You can't control yourself in your sleep, dummy. But it does raise a point."

"A point? At 3 in the morning?"

"Yeah, the longer we leave it the more stuff like this will happen, and I don't want Marco to feel like he's being picked on or we have a problem with him. You know what I mean? I think it's time we start saving up for something special."

"Special?...You mean-"

"Yeah, top surgery. He's wanted it since before you introduced me to him...and he's done so much for us. I think it's only fair we give back. I'll split my wages from the bar and put it into a new account to start saving."

"I'll do the same, get commissions running online and see..." Jean smiles in the dim light, and Noah nods softly, in agreeance to this.

"We'll complete him...as a trio. He won't have to be so retracted from us anymore... He'll be who he wants." Noah adds, watching as Jean's nodding fades into still and quiet, and he knows the other is already back to sleep again.  
He follows quickly behind, after pressing a quick kiss to both boys foreheads of course, settling in with arms laying over and under Marco, and with a final tug of the covers for good measure on being warm.


End file.
